Wings of an Angel
by Marine Brother Shran
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Under slightly altered title, The Wings of an Angel.
1. Boy With a Golden Heart

**Wings of an Angel**

Chapter I Boy With a Golden Heart

"Please be gentle," a girl pleaded in a whimpering voice.

"Shut up bitch," a man growled as a slap could be heard followed by a shriek of pain.

"Now you will shut your bitchy little mouth or I will make it hurt. Got it class bitch?" the man said scathingly. When the girl didn't respond he knew it was a sign of her resignation. The silence was replaced by the moans of the girl as she felt the man's penis enter her.

As she moaned and groaned and quietly cried she thought to herself, 'Why, why did I choose this life. I hate this life. But I really need the money. God help me." The girl cried into the night as the man continued to pound her.

Her name is Rei Ayanami, a third year 20 year old student in Tokyo University and the class whore. She's been into prostitution for four years; however she wishes it could end. However with no one to provide for her and only a minimal paying job she has to stick to her life as a prostitute. Every night she prays to God and every other deity to save her from the pain. Little did she know that her prayers were to be answered.

"Miss Ayanami is over there by the window," her sensei's voice snapped her back into reality as she turned her head from the window to a boy approaching her. He had brown hair and cobalt blue eyes.

The boy sat down next to Rei as stuck out his hand, "Hi, I'm Shinji Ikari. I just transferred from Kyoto U."

Rei stared in wonder at Shinji's boldness for a moment before recomposing herself, "Please to meet you Ikari-san. I am Rei Ayanami." As they shook hands Shinji examined the girl. Her pale skin with her cerulean hair accented the crimson in her eyes. However he noticed a few things that disturbed him. Things such as how several of the buttons were undone showing her cleavage as well as her skirt was hemmed up pretty high. Even her make up appalled him as she was wearing heavy blue eye shadows, mascara, lipstick, even a very dark blush.

"First of all Rei, call me Shinji," he began however was interrupted by the bell signifying the end of the currently class.

Instantly the voice of the class representative could be heard, "Stand, bow," and with that the sensei walked out. But before Shinji could continue his conversation he was pulled away and forced to join the rest of the males where they stared at Shinji enviously.

"Umm…hello," he meekly greeted them.

A brown haired boy with glasses then appeared from the group, "Hello to you to," he greeted cheerfully, "I'm Kensuke Aida. I'll get straight to the point," pointing his finger at Rei, "That girl you sit next to, Rei Ayanami, is one of the class's whores. However she is the highest quality one of this class. It is the policy of the males in this class that new males get one night to have her to him. Don't worry about resistance, she won't. She's been in the business for four years now," he then placed both hands on Shinji's shoulder with a broad smile, "Now take advantage of this because she is booked solid for the next three months," he then turned him around, "Now go get her tiger." He then shoved Shinji out of the mass.

He then walked back to his seat and sat down next to Rei again and spoke, "Rei-san first of all, button up your shirt. Secondly is it true that you are the class's number one prostitute, and if so why are you in the business?" She started amazed at Shinji. Every new guy who was told to sit next to her and have talked to Kensuke usually took advantage of her. However she assumed he was more of a private person and complied with buttoning her shirt.

She then answered his question, "Yes it is true. It is the only way I can support myself at this time. My part time job only covers half of my expenses. So I sell myself to cover the rest," she responded quietly and shamefully.

"That's sick," Shinji quietly commented as tears welled up ready to fall from Rei's eyes, "When did you start?"

She winced at the question but replied, "Four years ago this day my boyfriend got me employed at a whorehouse. I didn't know. That night he took me to that place which I thought was a club. But I was horribly wrong. Next thing I knew my boyfriend and a bunch of guys raped me, taking my virginity," Shinji sat there dumbstruck as he listened to her story as tears started to stream down her cheeks causing her make-up to run.

"Afterwards I ran home, packed my necessities, my Post-Secondary funds, and my savings and ran. I found an apartment here in Tokyo, continued high school, and got a part time job, the works. I was fairly happy. However little did I know that there was a branch house here. They found me and forced me to work for them unless I wanted to go back to Hiroshima. They told me it was worse there. So I complied, but in doing so they took everything. My favorite clothes, my music, everything I brought and held dear to me except my Post-Secondary funding were taken, and were replaced with materials of a whore. And so four the past four years I've been pleasing men, from one shameful experience to the next." Rei then started to cry burying her face into her hands.

Seeing her cry struck a nerve within Shinji. He knew he hated whores, prostitutes, and the likes of them. However seeing Rei cry and had just heard her story seemed to gain her his sympathy as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Please don't cry," he gently asked as he grabbed a tissue whipping most of the stained make-up off her face, "I know it is your job to spend the entire day pleasing the new guy. However I have a request," Rei turned her face to look at him directly, "You let me be the one the please you. I don't plan to have sex with you. I just want to spend the day with a pretty girl, alright?"

She beamed with joy as she might be able to spend a day, even if it was just one, to be a normal girl. She nodded her head vigorously constantly saying, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." Shinji merely laughed and smiled know he had made the blue haired girl feel good about herself. However little did either of them know that they were being watch.

When lunched rolled around, Rei gave Shinji a quick tour of the campus before sitting underneath a cherry blossom tree where Rei's friend sat.

"Shinji-kun I want you to meet my friend," first pointing to a brown hair girl with freckles, "Hikari Horaki, and Asuka Langley Soryu," then pointed to a girl with blue eyes and red hair down to the small of her back.

"Hey Rei isn't he the new guy?" Hikari asked. Rei nodded smiling.

"What happened now to put you in such a good mood today Wonder Girl?" Asuka inquired, "Don't you usually hate it when new guys show up?" You usually show up feeling sore the following morning. So what's up with the happy attitude and the lightened layer of make up? Not that that I'm complaining or anything."

"To night Shinji-kun plans to simply take me out on a date, no sex involved," Rei happily responded.

Instantly both girls looked at Shinji scathingly, "What's your gram Ikari?" Asuka hissed.

He put up his hands defensively, "Easy, easy girls. No game. Firstly I don't like prostitutes, secondly I wouldn't dare have sex with anyone except with a girl I'm in love with, and thirdly, since I have Rei for the day, my second rule still applying, yet my feeling sorry for her superseding my first rules, I just wanted to do something nice for her."

Hikari's face lightened up; however Asuka was not yet satisfied, "Alright, I'll take your word for it then. But," bringing her face right in front of Shinji's, "If you hurt her in ANY way, I will kill you personally. She already has to deal with these hentai baka along with the two of us daily. So you have better make the day worth it, AND ensure it is a memorable day. GOT IT?" He nodded his head vigorously worried saying anything now upset the redhead. His quick response with the look of fear in his eyes satisfied Asuka as she sat back down next to Hikari again. As Shinji and Rei sat down Shinji noticed that Rei was leaning on him. Although e didn't like the concept because she was a prostitute, he thought it somehow felt right. Rei on the other hand was in bliss. She was happen that just even for one day she could be a normal girl instead of the whore of a bitch she has been for the last four years. However what made her happy was that it was the 4th year anniversary since she ran away, and that she didn't have to worry about having sex with someone on this particular day.

Then rest of the day went by smoothly. Shinji was standing by the front gates when he was approached by Kensuke.

"I understand that you do not plan to fuck her. Just take her out on a date. Is this true?" he asked with a hint of anger in his voice and on his face.

"Yes it's true," nodding his head, "I don't plan to have sex with her. However I might have sex with her IF she's my girlfriend later on."

"You spineless wimp," he growled clenching and unclenching his fists.

Shinji seemed unfazed as he coolly replied, "Actually every guy here in this god damn school who succumb to their lusts are the spineless wimps. To resist or even control your lust is a hard feat especially when you surrounded by hot girl. Now I understand why my dad hates this school." Kensuke was well beyond angry. His prized prostitute was being wasted on a spineless wimp. Plus his father ran the branch house Rei currently worked for. In a fit of rage he charged Shinji only to reel back in pain as Shinji had punched him in the stomach.

"Touch me OR harm Rei, and I will make you regret it," Shinji growled dangerously. Kensuke walked away grumbling. Shinji then pulled out his cell phone about to make a call when he felt a hand on his shoulder causing him to turn his head to see Rei look at him worried.

"That was a bad idea Shinji-kin," Rei said, "Kensuke's father runs the branch house here. He is a dangerous man."

Shinji turned around taking Rei's hand gently squeezing it in an assuring manner, "That may, be, but my dad is much more powerful," Rei tilted her head confused, "My dad is the head of a bodyguard unit known as Section 2. He provides bodyguards for key NERV personal, political figures, heck even the Japanese President." Rei smiled glad that she might've met a boy who's not only kind and gentle but also had power he could use to help her.

Shinji then dialed a number and waited for a response, "Hello, this is Eva 01, need to speak with First Angel," pause, "Hello First Angle, I need you to do me a favour," another pause, "I'd like you to assign a Blue Squad to my command," yet another pause, "There's a friend of mine that I'd like protected," another pause, hen then blushed as he responded, "Sort of, it's just people here are trying to get her if you know what I mean," another pause as Shinji's face brightened, "Really? I'll expect them then. Thanks again. Tell Lilith I said hi and that I'll call her this weekend. Ja ne." He then looked at Rei who was now extremely confused.

"Shinji-kun, what was that all about? Eva 01? First Angel? Lilith?"

He laughed before responding, "I'll tell you later. Not here. Now where do you live?"

"Room 402 of SEELE Haven," Rei responded.

"Really? Same here except I live in Room 602," he responded as he discovered that they were practically neighbors. He took Rei's hand as they began to walk home. Wanting to learn more about her he started to ask questions.

"Hey Rei-kun, what are your parents like?" Rei's face saddens upon hearing the question, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to," he quickly added realizing that he had treaded on something sensitive.

"Arigatou Shinji-kun," Rei replied cracking a small smile, "I do not wish to speak of my family at this time." Shinji simply squeezed her hand gently again.

As they walked Rei was in deep thought, 'Shinji-kun is not like others. I can see it in his eyes. Although he is attracted towards me, he seems to be restraining himself. I am glad to have met him. And the feel of his hands with mind is most enjoyable. I wish to feel this way more. However I believe this is a one time deal. I must enjoy what precious time I have before I have to return to my duties in the morning," her face saddens again at the last thought. They soon reached their apartment building. On the elevator Shinji decided to speak again.

"Do you happen to have any appropriate clothing besides the ones you would wear to turn on men?" he asked concerned.

She nodded, "Hai. I have one set of clothing meant for daily outings. This'll be the first time I'll wear it."

He smiled, "That's alright. At least I know you have some decent clothing," the elevator dinged as the door opened at the 4tf floor, "I'll pick you up at 4:00 okay?"

She nodded again this time with a broad smile, "That is fine. My room is the first door to the left," she quickly kissed him on the cheek before stepping out of the elevator and walking down the hall. Shinji could only smile as he watched her walk down the hall with a bounce in her steps before the doors closed.

**So what do you guys think? Is it good, anything that needs improving? Please give me your comments. Well anyways that's all from me.**


	2. The Date

**Wings of an Angel**

Chapter II The Date

**Thank you, thank you, and thank you so much for your reviews. 8 reviews for one chapter, SWEET! Well 8 positive reviews, one negative one. I apologize for the lateness, but I was grounded for a few days, so I had a chance to write it out on paper. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, as you did the last one.**

**MoOn-ShInE-LoRd: Yes indeed it is like a breath of fresh air.**

**BC: Yes, it is based on the doujin series by Mogudan. In this case however, I'm involving all the various characters instead of just teachers or perverts. Those guys are still involved however.**

**bigdave: Yes I know, I know, but sometimes I don't catch them. Oh well, that's life. But glad you're enjoying my story.**

**gunman: Thanks for the compliment. And I won't stop at Kensuke mind you. I have a few other characters I plan to be against Shinji and Rei. As for Shinji playing the hero, I deserve it. I mean, COME ON, he's a wimp in the series for crying out loud! And yes there will be violence involved later on.**

Rei scrambled in her apartment as she tried to get ready. She looked over herself in front of the full length mirror in her room. She wore a pair of black jeans held up by a belt. She also wore a white t-shirt underneath a simple plain black sweater. Around her neck was a crucifix pendant, which hung in front of her abdomen. Pleased with her appearance she quickly went into the washroom and applied a hint of sky-blue eye shadow and some lip-gloss. Looking at the clock by her bed she noticed she had 5 minutes to spare, so she lay down on her bed.

However the phone rang so she quickly got up and answered the phone, "Hello, Ayanami residence."

"You will do your job or I will have you transferred back to Hiroshima," a cold voice replied.

Rei's gasped as her eyes widened in fear recognizing the voice, "Mr. Aida, please don't send me back," she pleaded, "It's his choice not to have sex with me."

He cruelly laughed, "Foolish girl, it is your obligation to please men. And tonight you will please him whether you like it or not. This is your body we're talking about. Don't have sex with him, you're finished," he warned as he slammed the phone. Rei fell down to her knees as she broke down crying as she feared what Mr. Aida would do to face her back. She cried so hard that she didn't notice someone was knocking the door.

Shinji stood outside Rei's room wearing a pair of cargos, a red t-shirt and a black jacket. He was going to knock again when a man in a black suit ran up to him.

"What do you have?" Shinji asked.

"As ordered, we have tapped her phone line," the man replied, "However the moment we connected an untraceable call from a Mr. Aida threatened to send her to Hiroshima if she doesn't have sexual intercourse with you tonight." Shinji was surprised at the news. H took a chance and turned to door knob to find it unlocked. He opened the door to see Rei crying her face buried into her hands.

He was quickly by her side placing a hand on her shoulder speaking in a soothing voice, "Rei, it's alright. No one is going to take you back to Hiroshima." Rei looked at him in wonder. What little eye shadow she had was smudged, and eyes and nose were red. Next thing Shinji knew Rei dived into him burying her head into his chest as she cried her heart out. All the pain of the last four years poured out as she continued to cry. Shinji held her gently stroking the back of her head with one hand while the other was wrapped around her waist.

After a while of crying Rei leaned up and planted a kiss on Shinji's cheek, "Thank you for your support. But how did you know Mr. Aida had called me?"

"Remember that call I made a while ago?" Rei simply nodded, "I had my dad send a Section 2 bodyguard unit here. They arrived when we came back from school. I ordered them to tap your phone so that all calls except a few were monitored. They just happen to complete tapping your phone when he called."

She rested her head on his shoulder, "But what can you do? I will surely be forced to go back to Hiroshima."

He then took Rei's face and gently moved it so they were eye to eye, "I promise you that I will protect you. That and I have a plan. But for now, let's just enjoy our date okay?" Rei smiled nodding her head as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Just clean your face and then let's go. I don't like girls with make-up on anyways." Rei stood up and walked into the bathroom. During this time he surveyed Rei's room. He was appalled as the room as littered with bandages, used condoms, clothing, bras, panties and even a few boxer shorts. He figured Rei saw no point as it would get messy again after a few night.

A noise behind him drew his attention from his surroundings. Rei stood before him looking rather heavenly. She wore the same clothes except that her face was clean and clear of make-up save for a bit of lip gloss. Without the make-up, her skin was pale, but it worked in her favour as it further accentuated then crimson in her eyes. She had also taken off her sweater, and had tied it around her waist, revealing her white t-shirt. Across the chest the word ANGEL was written. The left sleeve was hemmed up to reveal a bit of her shoulder, which also happen to reveal some sort of clawed hand. The shirt itself was just of a right fit to show off her curves yet revealed nothing inappropriate.

"How do I look?" she quietly asked looking away as a blush crept up along her cheeks.

He smiled as he cupped her chin and turned her face to look at him, "You look heavenly," Rei couldn't help but blush, "I am curious, what is that on your arm Rei-kun?"

Rei stepped back as she covered the hand with her right hand, "It is a tattoo my father gave me a year before I ran away."

"May I see it?" he blurted out suddenly. Rei winced at his question, and reluctantly started to pull her shirt up.

"Wait, wait, wait," he called out, "I'm sorry for asking. You don't have to show it to me."

Rei smiled as she tucked in her t-shirt, "I am glad you respect my privacy Shinji-kun. When I am more comfortable, I will show you."

Shinji smiled as he extended his hand, "Well then, shall we get going?" Rei was happy to oblige as she smiled warmly taking his hand. As they walked out of Rei' apartment Shinji whispered something to the Section 2 agent before going down the elevator with Rei.

"Shinji-kun, where are we going first?" Rei asked.

"Well I thought that we could hang out in the mall for a while," he responded, "After that possibly a move, then dinner and maybe a walk and then take you home." Rei liked the simplicity of the date. Nothing expensive, nor cheap, just enough to satisfy one's desires as well as have some fun. They went down to the garage floor. When they reached Shinji's care Rei let out a gasp of surprise as she saw a cerulean colored convertible. They quickly hopped into the car and drove off to the local mall.

Once there, they decided to just walk and around and stopped and look around in stores that had their interest. They had stopped into a gaming and electronics stores as well as a few bookstores. They then made a stop inside a clothing store. They looked around a while until Rei spotted something of interest. Pulling it out from the rack she had found a blue sundress with golden flower embroidery at the base.

"Why don't you try it on? See how it fits," Shinji suggested. Rei blushed for a moment before nodding and walking away to try on the dress. Shinji waited a few minutes before she came out. His eyes widened as he saw the heavenly beauty before him in the sundress. The blue of the dress just happened to match the same shade of blue as her hair, which he just noticed as down to her shoulder blades.

"When did you hair get longer?" Shinji asked curiously.

"You are one of five people to have seen my hair undone," she responded, "You, Hikari, Asuka, my ex-boyfriend and Mr. Aide have seen me with my hair down."

"Yeah I'm honored and all," he said scratching the back of his head, "However that still doesn't explain how I met you with short hair, and now you walk out with long hair. Plus why do you hide the face that you have long hair."

Rei went back into the change stall and started changing, "It is amazing how a little hair gel and blue mascara does wonders. It's not an easy task mind you. However today I hid my hair underneath my t-shirt," she then came out from the stall, "It a wonderful dress but it's ¥19,995.78($200 CAD)I cannot afford it." **(A/N It is an accurate conversion to those who it may concern)**

"It's alright. I'll guy this one," he replied, "Plus you looked beautiful in that dress," he added.

Rei blushed even more at the comment, "Are you sure Shinji-kun? I do not wish to be an inconvenience," she asked worriedly.

"It's alright Rei-kun," he replied calmly, "Besides you need something else besides this outfit to wear."

"Arigatou Shinji-kun," Rei replied restraining herself from hugging him. Shinji paid for the dress before sitting on a bench just across from the store.

"You've answered how you keep your hair short," he said, "But why though. You look much better with long hair. You should grow out your bangs a bit. You look a bit awkward when half of your hair is tomboyish while the other half is that of a girl."

Rei shook her head, "The day I was raped, anytime I was extremely resistance, they used my hair as a means to control me. I had my hair down to my waist at the time. Plus I like short bangs," she explained, "After I ran away I had to shorten my hair greatly. I eventually taught myself how to hide my hair length. I had mastered it by the time Mr. Aida found me. Plus it was him who suggested it to keep my hair short. Again I will say I prefer short bangs. But I have to let it grow out a bit if you want me to leave my hair down."

"Please do Rei," Shinji responded, "I'd like you to keep your hair down," he quickly checked his watch before standing up holding Rei's hand, "C'mon, and it's only 5:15. Let's keep walking around." They continued to walk through the mall for a while longer. After another hour or so of window shopping they made a stop at the food court.

"So anything in particular you want?" Shinji asked.

"Aren't you going to take me to some fancy restaurant?" Rei asked in an almost inaudible voice.

"And why would I do that?" Shinji asked surprised, "Do you want to go a fancy restaurant?"

Rei shook her head, "No, and I'm glad you are not," Shinji looked at her curiously, "Every time the new guy takes me out, dinner usually took place in a fancy restaurant. I prefer just normal fast food on a first date," she explained, "Oh and you look rather cute when you look at me like that," she added, "And I'll have Wendy's please. Just get me a salad and medium Coke." Shinji nodded as he got in line. Pretty soon Shinji had ordered their food and sat down and eat.

As they ate Shinji noticed something about the way Rei ate her salad, "You seem to be enjoying your food more than the average person," he commented.

"It is not often I can deviate from my normal diet," she responded, "I only make enough in tips to buy instant food. Anything else is a luxury."

As Shinji ate he was quite deep in thought, 'She has such a horrible life. I can't believe she's suffered so much and yet has endured. I don't like prostitutes, never did, but I think I'm falling for her. I think I can make an exception if I can change her life for good." He smiled as he watched the albino girl eat.

They finished their meal and left the mall. Shinji drove Rei to the Tokyo Municipal Park where they walked around hand in hand. None of them spoke, both enjoying walking under the stars and the moonlight. Deciding to set his plan in motion, Shinji stopped and faced Rei.

"Shinji-kun, what is wrong?" Rei asked.

"You already know that I detest prostitutes. Yet for some reason I think I'm falling for you." His voice was confident despite the face he was blushing beet red.

Rei too started to blush, "I believe that I'm falling for you too Shinji-kun," Rei replied as he face matched the crimson of her eyes.

Shinji started to scratch the back of his head as he continued, "I don't know if I should ask this but, Rei-kun, will you be my girlfriend?" Shinji closed his eyes shut and braced himself for possible rejection. Yet when the slap he expected didn't happen, he opened his eyes to see Rei teary eyed smiling broadly.

"Nothing would make me happier," Rei spoke happily, "I trust you enough to respect me. So yes, I will be your girlfriend." Thinking Rei would probably be uncomfortable with any kind of kissing, simply hugged her gently, Unaware of Shinji's restraint, Rei simply enjoyed the moment as she returned the hug. They stayed in each others arms for a while as they enjoyed their company.

"Shinji-kun, can you please kiss me?"

Shinji blinked a few times before responding, "Are you sure about this Rei-kun? I don't want to do something both of us will regret."

"Why do you shy away from something couples do?" Rei asked hurtfully.

"It's just that considering your background I thought that I shouldn't rush things," Shinji quietly responded looking down.

Rei brought her hand to Shinji's chin gently tiling it up to meet her face, "I thank you for your concern. However I simply wish to kiss you. Touching or anything further will not occur until much later. Right now I just wish to kiss." Shinji couldn't help but smile at Rei's boldness and self control. He always figured that prostitutes were sex crazed freaks. However Rei was different. He liked that quality of Rei.

He leaned down and brought his lips to hers. It was a brief moment, but in that moment they felt something spark between their lips. It felt right. Rei who have kissed many men before could tell it was different. I was warm compared to the kisses she shared with her previous boyfriend who seemed only to kiss her for the sake of kissing her. She smiled broadly when they broke. Their faces still close they started, as cobalt blue met crimson red. Before they realized it their lips met again. As they kissed, the felt that spark ignite into a warm fire as they continued to kiss. Shinji slowly wrapped his arms around her thin waist while Rei wrapped hers around his neck. As she entangled one of her hands fingers into his hair she pressed his head closer to hers deepening the kiss. Although they wanted each other they restrained, and settled with feel of each others lips.

They broke for a moment to catch their breath before they connected again. Wanting to explore more of this warmth Shinji opened his mouth enough to let his tongue out. He gently slid his tongue against her bottom lip. She gasped as she broke the kiss in her surprise. Shinji looked at her worriedly and a bit hurt, hoping he didn't hurt her and only surprised her. He opened his mouth to speak but Rei placed a finger on his lips silencing him. She gently shook her had and smiled. Getting the message he leaned in and kissed her. Again he opened his mouth releasing his tongue from its cage as he slid against her lips. This time she opened up as his tongue entered. The next thing he knew, he shuddered as Rei sucked on his tongue. He moaned as the sheer pleasure course through his veins. Rei released his tongue as he started to explore he mouth. She moaned as his tongue licked her gums and the roof of her mouth. He soon found his quarry as their tongues met.

As they touched they moaned their voices vibrated against each other lips, causing them both to shudder as they reveled in the feel of each others tongues. They continued to moan and groan as their tongues danced entwined with one another. After a few minutes they had to break the kiss as they needed air. As they panted for breath Shinji pushed some stray strands of hair and tucked it behind her left ear, revealing a scar hear her ear. He moved some hair, as they revealed a long scar from her ear down to the bottom of her jaw.

"Rei-chan, tell me that scar is a birth mark," Shinji breathed out.

Rei's face saddened, "No Shinji-kun. It's a scar I received not too long after I got my tattoo," she replied as she covered the scar with her hair, turning her back hiding the tears streaming down her face.

Shinji wrapped his arms around Rei encompassing her arms as well, and then whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry Rei-chan." Rei couldn't help but smile. She's been through hell for the past 4 years or so, and now she's in the arms of a boy who took the time to get to know her. She brought her hands up and held his forearms as she tilted her head, turning it to face Shinji and kissed him a few times in the neck.

Yet the moment failed to last as Shinji looked at his watch, "It's getting late. Plus we have school tomorrow." Rei signed in disappointment but nodded in agreement. They started to walk back to Shinji's car. They came in hand in hand; they walked out in each others arms. From a distance Asuka and Hikari watched the two walk out of the part with Shinji's arm draped over Rei's shoulders while she held his chest. They got into Shinji's car and drove off into the night.

**So how was that? Pretty good eh? Yes I know it's a bit fast for a relationship to happen, but I only plan to make it 10, max 12 chapters long. Well anyways please give me your opinions. Although I would prefer positive reviews, if you have to insult me, please at least make it constructive? Well anyways that's all from me.**


	3. Start of a New Life

**Wings of an Angel**

Chapter III Start of a New Life

**ARG I AM A BLOODY IDIOT! That and I though the term san was used only for formalness. Great…I am a bloody idiot. Well anyways, I hoped that you enjoyed the last chapter. And sorry for the long delay, but I've starting writing yet another story. It's another Evangelion Fanfiction, but this is a cross over. It's called The Price for Freedom. So that totals up to 3 major projects. Well anyways I hope that you guys enjoy this one just as much.**

**Ayanami: Thank you for pointing that out, btw, do you happen to know the term used in terms of lovers?**

**Chaos666: Don't worry, the Gendo you knew and hate in the series is nothing like that in my story. You'll meet him soon enough. The grammatical errors and spelling errors sometime slip past me, but at least it's not a huge mess.**

**Laser Crusader: Yes indeed, a beautiful date if I do say so myself. And thank you so much for the compliment.**

**gunman: The grammatical errors like I said before sometime slip past me. And why the heck would I want to interrupt such a beautiful date eh? Besides the party crashers would only kill my story. And lastly, you will soon know the identity of Adam and Lilith.**

**BRANCCH: You guessed correctly. I based my fanfic on what I read in the first story. And yes, too bad all of the stories were perverts and the like. And she even suffered in all of them. And yes I know I'm rushing this, but I have an entire storyline setup already, hence why I rushed it. I promise you that you will not be disappointed though.**

As the two were in the elevator Shinji wrapped his arms around Rei's waist as she leaned her back against his, one hand holding his entwined hands caressing the skin with her thumb while her other hand held the bag that contained her new dress. She didn't want the moment to end but she knew once the 4th floor came all this would end and she could become a slave of sexual servitude again.

When they reached the 4th floor Rei made to leave the elevator but she couldn't move as Shinji help her, "Shinji-kun, this is my stop," Rei spoke, feeling highly confused.

"I know, but there's something I want to show you first," he calmly replied. She didn't like the way he smiled nor spoke. She was starting to get scared, but nodded anyways and prayed it's just her imagination. When they reached Shinji's floor he asked her to close her eyes. Now she was downright afraid. She feared that she was going to suffer for opening her heart. For she worried that Shinji might've had friends waiting in his room the whole time just so that they could all have sex with her. However she was in a powerless position and her did as she was told. They entered his room, and as she was guided through, she heard one more door open, walked through and stopped abruptly.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now," she heard Shinji say. Taking a deep breath and preparing for the worst, she opened her eyes. She let out a small gasp as she looked around. All of her possessions, her bed, wardrobe, desk, everything was there. Even her toiletries were there. She quickly approached the wardrobe and opened it to find it bare save for a few uniforms and a few skirts, all which she noticed had the hemming undone.

She turned around facing Shinji in bewilderment, "Shinji-kun, what's going on?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're roommates now," he replied giving her a goofy grin.

"But how did you…"

"I had the Section 2 agents move everything save for your prostitute clothes. I also had them fix your clothing," he put up a hand as Rei tried to speak, "I did this for two reasons," holding up his index and middle finger, "One, for your protection. Two, so that people on the 3rd, 4th and 5th floor can sleep. Your morning and evening moans and groans have been pissing people off," laughing at the last comment as he waited for Rei's response.

Before he knew it Rei had pulled him into a fiery kiss, her tongue entering his mouth instantly. After getting over his surprise he melted into the kiss, his tongue caressing hers as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in, deepening the kiss. As before the kiss burned of a fiery passion that burned deep into their soul.

They soon broke the kiss, staring into each others eyes as Rei quietly whispered, "Thank you so much."

"It's no problem Rei-chan," Shinji replied, "Let's get some sleep. I'll be in the next room; the bathroom is the door on the right." He kissed Rei on the forehead as he bid Rei good night and walked out. Rei sighed contently as she put away her new sundress before taking off her own clothes and hung them inside her wardrobe. She looked at herself in the full length mirror now hanging on the door, examining herself now only clad in her bra and panties.

'Now that I think about it, I do look a lot nicer without all the make-up and hiding my natural hair length,' she thought to herself placing her hand over her chest, 'What is it I feel here for Shinji? Is it love? It has to be, because I've never felt like this before. Not even with him. But can I devote all my time to him? I still have to fear for my life. However he did promise me protection. I think I will stay for now unless things go awry.' She smiled looking at herself before getting into her bed letting sleep take her.

That night she was haunted by nightmares. She ran down a dark alley, behind her three men were close on her. She screamed for help but not voice came. But in her mind she prayed for Shinji or anyone else to help her. She had reached and dead end and turned to see all of three men looming over her, laughing evilly. They attacked as they drew knifes cutting her clothes off as they enjoyed her soft body. She cried her heart out silently as the pain of her breasts being squeezed, the hard caress of the men's rough hands against her womanhood and the rough lips against hers and the rest of her body filled her with fear and despair as she slowly surrendered to the whims of her assailant. Just as she thought all hope was lost she hears the familiar warm voice of Shinji as he stood behind the three as anger flashed in his eyes. All three stood up snickering. Shinji charged all three with a roar but only to meet two blades in his torso, another slitting his throat. He crumpled upon the ground as he laid there in a pool of his own blood. They turned on her again snickering as one revealed his erected manhood positioning himself before her entrance. Her eyes widened in fear as she knew what was to come. She cried in fear but to of no avail as something was still preventing her from making a sound. She tries to move but remains paralyzed in fear. Tears burn down her cheeks as her assailant prepares to enter her. Next thing she knows, she feels a pain between her legs, screaming bolting upright. Moments later Shinji stormed in to see Rei in her bed, he facing buried in her hands.

He sits down next to her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder, "Rei-chan, what happened?" She suddenly looks up, her face wet from sweat and tears, her eyes shot from crying, her nose red, and stars into his cobalt eyes. She instantly dives into Shinji, burying her head into his neck embracing him tightly as she cried. Shinji held her tightly, one hand stroking the back of her head gently as she wept.

After a while longer, Rei had cried herself to sleep. Shinji made sure she was asleep before he pried her hands off himself and gently laid her down and pulled the sheets over her. He turned around and was about to walk out the door when a rustling drew his attention towards Rei's bad again. She had woken up.

"Shinji-kun, please don't go," she pleased quietly, "I want to sleep in your arms."

"I guess so considering you just had a nightmare," he replied, "However your bed won't fit us both. Let's sleep in my room." Rei was more than happy to oblige. As she got out of bed she heard Shinji gasp. Looking down she realized that her tattoo was showing plain as day. It was the head of a white dragon, its head over her chest just above her valley, as it seemed to have crawled over he left shoulder.

Knowing she couldn't hide it any longer, Rei asked, "Do you wish to see the rest?" Shinji merely nodded as Rei turned around revealing the rest of the dragon, all across her back. The tail just above the right cheek rose up diagonally along her back going over her left shoulder. The left arm reached around, its clawed hand on her arm. The other arm went up along her spine stopping at the base of her neck.

"Do you like what you see Shinji-kun?" Rei asked, as a small smile crept up along her face.

Shinji stood there in awe as he quietly whispered, "Rei Ayanami the White Dragon." Rei blushed at Shinji's comment but smiled contently. Shinji held out his hand which Rei took as he led her to his room. It was simple, a twin bed by the window, a desk, a wardrobe, and a cello case leaning against the wardrobe. They climbed into Shinji's bed. Shinji then wrapped his arms around Rei as she snuggled herself closer to him.

"Shinji-kun, thank you for everything."

"You are very welcome, Rei-chan."

The following morning they woke up staring into each other's eyes, "Morning beautiful," Shinji murmured. Rei responded by snuggling her head more into Shinji's chest. However the moment was somewhat ruined by a dull yelling from downstairs.

Rei smiled as she spoke, "Looks like one of Kensuke's clients doesn't get his morning sex." Shinji couldn't help but laugh. They stayed in bed for a moment longer before reluctantly deciding to get out of bed.

"Rei-chan, you go shower first while I make breakfast and lunch okay?" Rei simply nodded. She went back into her room, pulled out a set of fresh undergarments and her uniform, and went into the bathroom. Once inside she quickly took off her undergarments and threw them into a hamper she noticed under the counter. She stepped into the tub and turned on the shower head as she let the warm water run down her body.

Fifteen minutes later she comes out and looks to her right as her nose is greeted by the delicious aroma of eggs, bacon, toast and a few other various delectable scents she could only guess. Rei smiles as she sees Shinji setting down the cutlery and walks up to him. Shinji sees her and gives her a warm smile which she returned.

"It smells good," Rei commented, "However something I failed to mention is that I'm a vegetarian. That and I hate meat and any by-products of such."

"Oh no, anything involving meat is for me," Shinji calmly responded, "I fried some vegetables for you. I had S2 look up your diet," Rei frowned at his comment, "Don't worry, if there is anything else I want to know about you, I plan to ask you," he added quickly. He then ran into the kitchen and came out with two plates in his hands. Both had eggs and toast, yet one had bacon and sausages, while the other had hash browns and other various vegetables. The both quietly enjoyed breakfast as words seemed to have lost all meaning. Shinji quickly took a shower before packing an obento into his pack, and then headed off to school.

When they arrived, Shinji had his arm wrapped around Rei's shoulder while she had hers around his chest. When they arrived at the school gates they saw Hikari and Asuka run up to them.

"So, had fun?" Asuka asked innocently. Rei nodded, smiling broadly yet again.

"Mein gott, you look different Wonder Girl," Asuka commented.

"You really do Rei," Hikari agreed, "Without all that disgusting make-up and your hair down, plus that down right beautiful smile, you look drop dead gorgeous!"

Rei couldn't help but blush, "Thanks a lot you two."

"As much as we all like to compliment my girlfriend here," he piped up, "Class is about to start. We better head in." All three girls nodded as the four of them entered the building. When they got into their classroom, Rei and Shinji sat down together mindlessly talking until they were interrupted by a very angry Kensuke.

"WHERE THE FUCK WAS YOU? I GOT A FUCKING CALL THIS MORNING FROM TOJI SAYING THAT HE NEVER GOT HIS MORNING FUCK! NOW EXPLAIN YOURSELF BITCH!" The whole class went dead silent after his outburst.

"I do not need to answer to you," Rei replied flatly, "However I am in a good mood this morning. I moved out last night."

"WHAT?" he yelled out in bewilderment, "You will tell me where the fuck you live you little bitch!" He grabbed Rei's arm but felt his wrist crack forcing him to let go.

"I did warn you," Shinji growled in the same voice he had used the day before, "Touch, OR harm Rei, which you did," his voice suddenly intensified, "I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET IT!" He suddenly threw Kensuke into the neighboring desks.

"Any of you perverts who try to abuse Rei again," pointing to the heap that was Kensuke, "You will end up like him, OR WORSE!" Kensuke got up throwing his broken glasses away, wiped the blood from his nose and grabbed his neck. Shinji was about to counter when he saw the door open, he decided to let the sensei handle the problem.

The door slid open and before anyone knew it, 'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Kensuke released Shinji and looked at the sensei in horror as he realized he was about to suffer horribly.

"Would someone mind explaining this?" the sensei growled impatiently.

"I can explain umm…," Asuka called out forgetting she didn't even know the sensei's name.

"I am Misato Katsuragi," the purple haired woman replied, "However I expect ALL of you to call me Katsuragi-sensei. Now start talking!"

Asuka gulped before responding, "Kensuke attempted to hurt Rei, the blue haired girl, but Shinji, the one with dark brown hair, defended her. The result was Kensuke choking Shinji when you arrived here Katsuragi-sensei." Misato looked over in Shinji's direction. He was haunch over, one hand on his knees while the other was massaging his neck.

"Shinji, Rei, I wish to speak to you two during break," she calmly spoke, eliciting a nod from both of them, "As for you Kensuke," Misato barked out causing him to jump back in surprised, "I will take you to the headmaster myself. Get this mess cleaned up while I deal with this idiot." Misato instantly grabbed Kensuke by the elbow and started to drag Kensuke out of the classroom.

Shinji finally caught his breath and fell back into his seat, but was still massaging his neck. He then felt a pair of slender arms wrap themselves around his chest as a weight rested itself on his right shoulder. He smiled as he brought his massaging hand down to hold her entwined hands as he kissed her cheek before resting his head against hers. They enjoyed each others company oblivious to the angry stares from the males. However the moment didn't last long as they sensei reentered the class.

"Now with that problem dealt with," Misato mumbled to herself before facing the class, "Alright then, just to reintroduce myself, I'm Misato Katsuragi. I'm going to be your Chemistry and Physics teacher; therefore I'll be teaching you guys for two classes straight. Now let's get started." The class went rather well as Misato taught in an interesting yet informative class on Chemistry. Pretty soon the bell rang indicating the start of break. Shinji and Rei stood up and followed Misato out. They closed the door and Misato stood in front of the young couple, her arms crossed.

"First of all, I am very disappointed Shinji. Shigeru reported seeing you throw that boy head first into the desk! What the hell were you thinking!" Shinji hung his head in shame.

"Katsuragi-sensei, please do not blame Shinji," Rei quietly spoke.

"I already know about your past Ms. Ayanami," she snapped out, "I'm surprised he actually chose to help you, you slut!" Misato spoke out rudely. Rei too hung her head in shame.

However Shinji took it personally, "Don't you dare insult Rei," he growled, "Especially coming from a bloody alcoholic!"

Misato gave him a hard look before responding, "You know fairly well I don't drink until next time. Besides, helping a fucking prostitute? Where's the Shinji I knew who despised them so much that he slapped every single one that hit on him?"

"He's still here," he retorted, "However I chose to take pity on her because she isn't the type to hit on men. See seems to be the one that gets hit on. Besides, who are you to look into my personal life Misato?"

Misato couldn't help but smile, "You haven't changed a bit. You always did get emotional whenever I insult something or someone important."

"Well that's because you're never really sober, and you always and I mean always insult everything and everyone important to me!" Shinji angrily growled as he turned around and stormed back into the classroom, slamming the door behind him.

Rei who had remained silent decided to speak up, "Katsuragi sensei, I do not mean to be rude but what is your relation to Shinji-kun?"

Misato smiled at Rei, "First of all, I apologize for calling you a slut. It just seems out of the ordinary for Shinji to even converse with prostitutes."

Rei nodded in acceptance and agreement, "That is true. He told me he greatly despises them. But however, like you said, his actions seem out of the ordinary, is possibly due to the fact that I am not your ordinary slut. I was forced into this line of business, and I only do what is needed."

Misato understood, satisfied with that she continued, "And as for your question, I am his god mother. I've known him for 20 years, since I was 15."

"I see," was all Rei could say.

"Better head inside," Misato stated, "You better calm your boyfriend down. He's very volatile once I or someone disses people who are important to him." Rei nodded compliantly as the two entered the classroom. Misato plopped down into her seat and pulled out a magazine from her back and starts reading. Rei on the other hand sits next to Shinji. His elbows were propped up on the desk, his face in his hands.

Lost in his own thoughts, he was suddenly drawn out from the chasms of his mind as a pair of arms, one around his shoulders the other around his waist, wrapped themselves around him. He looked to his left, barely uncovering his face to see Rei look at him worriedly.

"Shinji-kun, please do not be angry," she quietly pleaded, "I like it when you smile. Plus you scare me when you are angry, like you are now. Plus from what I can tell, Katsuragi-sensei is a good person. She does not seem to be the type to hurt you on purpose."

Shinji looked at her darkly which caused Rei to flinch a bit, "Yeah so what? We rarely get along. For a time we did. But eventually we just started fighting. Oddly enough it was 6 years ago when her drinking habits got worse. It got really bad when I was 16," he voice was quiet and had a dark edge to it, "The last four years haven't been pleasant." He let out a heavy sigh as he leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes.

Rei was hurting a bit inside. She wanted to help her boyfriend, but he seemed to be shutting her out. However she figured that it was hi right considering she was also withholding personally information as well. She decided to let Shinji be and handle him later, and opted to look out the window for the time being. Somehow looking out the window gave her a sense of release. As if her soul could leave her body and frolic freely outside for a time before being dragged back into the world of sex and prostitution. However that sense to seem to elude her. She let out a heavy sight of her own as she turned attention towards the front of the room.

Second period went by rather slowly for some people who noticed that Shinji and Rei seemed to be distant from one another. No seemed to really care, however Hikari and Asuka were on of the few who were worried. They feared if Shinji stopped caring about Rei, it'll break her heart, possibly throwing her into depression leaving her vulnerable. They knew they had to do something unless they wanted Rei to become the whore she feared she might one day become.

When lunch started, Rei took Shinji to someplace private in the school garden. She took him to a small gathering of trees which blocked direct line of sight. After she felt they were alone, she gave Shinji a hard look as she spoke.

"Shinji-kun," she spoke sternly with a hint of worry and concern, "Why are you giving me the cold shoulder? You offered your hand in friendship, your arms for protection and your heart for me. Now it seems you are a cold hearted bastard," she then softened her expression and voice, "Shinji-kun, I am your girlfriend. What's wrong? You can tell me. Maybe I can help."

Shinji couldn't help but smile at Rei's bluntness and her show of concern, "I'm sorry Rei-chan. It's the fact that Misato called you a slut, although I knew she didn't mean it, and the fact that every male in the school lusts for you, I don't know how I can always protect you. I mean, think about today. I was only able to protect you from Kensuke, but yet I couldn't protect you from Misato's words. Taking care of a few people is fine, but once everyone comes on it's really difficult to keep up."

Rei gently kissed Shinji on the lips before speaking in a soothing voice, "Do not worry Shinji-kun. I know that you have your limits. Even if you try your best, you will lose at one point or another. I can live on, so long as you are with me. That is what matters."

"Thank you Rei-chan," Shinji replied as Rei snuggled herself into Shinji as he wrapped his arms around her, "You really are a dragon. You are strong when you need to be and you are wise." Rei smiled broadly at the compliment, remembering the exact same comment her father gave her the day she received the tattoo.

"You wanna know something I'm glad about?" Shinji asked as Rei inclined her head, "I knew this school has a huge rep of being a prestigious school; however my dad told me beneath the prestige was nothing more than a whorehouse. He studied here for a semester before transferring. When I transferred here my dad warned me. I would've listened to him but something made me come here." He tightened his grip on Rei as she snuggled closer to him.

"I guess that reason was you Rei-chan. I'm glad I came here. I meet a beautiful girl in dire need of help on my first day, and get her to be my girlfriend by the end of the night." Rei smiled planting a kiss on his lips again. Happy that their relationship was back on track, Shinji pulled out the obento he packed earlier that day, and opened up revealing a selection of foods in which Shinji and Rei enjoyed eating for the remainder of the lunch period. The rest of the day went by smoothly.

That afternoon as Shinji and Rei were walking home, they were approached by a group of boys led by a guy in a tracksuit, "Where the hell were you bitch?" the boy in the tracksuit growled.

"I am not a doll that'll bed to your every whim Toji Suzuhara!" Rei scathingly replied, "And I will never will, ever again."

Toji smirked at her defiance, "You don't have a choice in the matter wench." Toji reached out to grab Rei when Shinji instantly grabbed his arm.

"Let go of me weakling," Toji growled threateningly.

Now it was Shinji who smirked, "Touch me, or here, I will do worse than what I did to Kensuke. I'll warn you right now I held back in the classroom. You won't be so lucky." Toji had enough as he used his free arm to punch Shinji. He responded by letting go of his arm, grabbed the offending arm with his right hand, turned his body sideways and pulled it across his chest. As he pulled Toji's arm across his chest, he forcefully brought his left palm up, smashing it into his elbow. It was followed by a sickening crush as Shinji had smashed the bones in the elbow as well as the surrounding bones. Toji screamed in pain, clutching his right arm with his left hand.

"I warned you that I would hurt you worse compared to Kensuke," Shinji smirked as he spoke, "Apparently from the sound of the bones breaking I destroyed your elbow," he then faced the rest of Toji's crew, "You guys had better back off unless all of you want similar injuries!"

Toji smirked as he growled, "Get him," instantly five boys jumped at Shinji. He reacted by pushing Rei clear from harms way and took up a defensive stance. The first two were instantly winded as Shinji rammed his fists into their abdomens. Another received a kick in the jaw, flipping back as he did. As he landed, he tornado kicked one straight into the wall. Next thing he knew someone had slammed and pinned him into the ground. Just as fast as the weight had landed on him it was ripped off him just as forcefully. He turned onto his back to see 5 people in suits fighting against Toji's men.

As the fight came to a conclusion, Rei rushed up to Shinji and helped him up. However as he stood up he left out a yelp of pain. They looked at Shinji's leg to find that he hand hurt his left ankle. Rei instantly sat him down against the wall, took off his shoe and sock and started to feel his ankle hoping it was broken. Satisfied his ankle was only sprained, Rei gently slipped on his sock where they were approached by one of the suited fighters. She was tall and slender, with lavender hair tied up into a bun. She took of her sunglasses to reveal herself.

"Katsuragi-sensei?" Rei whispered.

Misato smiled as she spoke, "First of all, outside of school call me Misato. Secondly, my squad is assigned to watch over you two," she then lowered herself to help Rei lift Shinji, "I'll drive you two back to the apartment, but you two are on your own afterwards. You will have to get him upstairs by yourself. We are only to step in and help only if necessary. Now let's get you two, home." The rest of the squad had dispersed by the time Shinji and Rei were inside Misato's car. As they rode to their apartment, Shinji had fallen asleep, his head leaning on top of Rei's head.

When they arrived home, Rei helped Shinji out of the car, pulled out their school bags, and then watched Misato drive off into the distance. Glad they didn't have to worry about stairs, to enter the building; they walked along the path and entered. As they waited for the elevator to reach their floor, Rei started to giggle.

"What's so funny Rei-chan?" Shinji asked curiously.

When she could recompose herself she responded, "The fact that I was booked solid for 5 months. Now Mr. Aida will be receiving tons of complaints," she started to laugh really hard, "I was their number on 'product'. Without me, they're going to get a lot of shit," she managed to say in-between her laughing fit. Shinji was simply glad that she was smiling more. It suited her greatly.

When they got inside their room, they dropped of their bags and shoes. Shinji with difficulty made their way into the living/dining/kitchen room and sat down on the couch. He sat down with his back against the arm of the while Rei laid herself on him, her head on his chest. They sat there, his arms around her waist, her hands caressing the skin of his forearms, enjoying the view of the city being bathed in the late afternoon sun through the balcony window.

A thought then came to Shinji, "Rei-chan, if you want, after the semester ends, you wanna move to Kyoto with me?" her eyes widened in surprised, "The city is clean. My dad ensured that no public or underground whorehouses exist. You can live there carefree. What do you say; will you move there with me?"

Rei turned around and pecked him on the lips, "I'd love to get out of here. I'll hold you to it." Shinji then leaned in as their lips met into another passionate kiss.

**Well that concludes this chapter. Again sorry it's taking me so long to have this story updated. But now that I have 3 projects, this is going to be rather interesting. Well anyways, please review; I've disengaged anonymous because I find that rather impersonal. Well anyways that's all from me.**


	4. Aspects of Our Lives

**Wings of an Angel**

Chapter IV Aspects of Ours Lives

**DAMN YOU ALL: P I had it planned out for 9 chapters including the epilogue. Now by demand, I have an obligation to please the readers. So I will have to completely redesign my story, as well as add more fluff, and development, AND MAKE THE INITIAL RELATIONSHIP DEVELOPMENT LESS FARFETCHED! Damn it all! Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**BRAANCH: I hate you LOL. Because of you and others I have to revise the previous chapters and then remake my story. Oh well.**

**Gunman: LOL I'm glad you enjoyed Shinji kicking Toji's ass, and yes I agree, it was a nice touch with Misato being the drunken god mother bodyguard LOL, however I did it because Misato was a big part of Shinji's one year at Tokyo-3, so I decided to make her a big part of his life in this story on a much broader level, but I suppose I can look at it in that manner as well. And as for the tattoo, you'll learn its significance in this chapter.**

**Chaos666: I'm glad you liked the way I had Shinji handle them.**

**KazeKiryoku: Yeah, I did kind of speed up the emotions and such, but that was because I had a bloody plan for this story.**

A few days had past since the incident, and the two of them couldn't be happier. Misato for one was still, if not more, protective of the two, keeping an eye on the two. Also, Rei received less lewd looks from the males, as they had heard of the bodyguards that Rei had, and also the fact Shinji had destroyed Toji's elbow.

It was the weekend now, Shinji and Rei had just ate breakfast, and decided to stand outside on the balcony and enjoy the view, and the morning breeze. Shinji was simply standing there, as Rei leaned on him, the top of her head resting on his left cheek, his arms around her waist, one of her hands caressing the skin on his hands as the other arm wrapped itself around his head. They both let out a sigh of contentment.

"Shinji-kun, there is something that has been bothering meet lately," Rei suddenly spoke out, breaking the peaceful silence.

"What is it Rei-chan?"

"If I am correct, you said that you detest prostitutes and whores correct?"

"Uh huh," he slowly responded, not seeing where the line of questioning was leading to, "Why do you ask such a thing?"

"I wish to know, why do you hate them so much, and yet break your code for me?" Rei stepped away and turned around, leaning on the railing.

Shinji looked up, rubbing his chin, as he thought out how he was going to respond, before letting out a sigh, looking at her, "I suppose you have a right to know."

"Know about what exactly, Shinji-kun?" Rei asked, tilting her head, her long hair flowing downwards.

"The very thing that started my hatred against prostitutes," Shinji quietly responded, as she leaned there, waiting for his response, "First of all, you need to know a bit more about my family. I live in a family of 5, myself, my mother, father, and two sisters. Youngest is travelling right now, but however, my eldest, Reika, is the reason why I hate prostitutes."

Rei raised her eyebrows as her eyes widened and mouth opened in surprise, "You're sister get caught in the business as I did?"

Shinji's face contorted with anger as she asked, "That's the fucking problem. She chose to live that way," he had started pacing back and forth the length of the balcony, "Unlike you however, she had willing sex with her boyfriend, who dumped her for another, after those who had sex. That killed her. The only thing she had left was the feelings she felt for him whenever she had sex. But then again she was pretty submissive, always depressed. Yet whenever she hung with me and Jun, my other sister, she was fine, happy, cheerful, heck; the family was the only thing that relieved her of the depression. However, after her boyfriend had sex with her and dumped her, like I said it killed her. She was so obsessed that she would do anything. And I stress, ANYTHING, just as she stressed every single time she talked to him. Eventually, he found a use for her."

"As his whore I suppose," Rei whispered out, looking down at the ground.

Shinji nodded his head, "As ONE of his whores. He ran a whorehouse. Like Kensuke and his father, except that he killed his own father to do it. My sister joined willingly. You know what's worse?" Rei simply stayed silent as she listened to him tell his story, "She was on the verge of getting a Masters Degree in Biology, and was assured a well paid job and a good life after she completed school. Then that bastard destroyed her," tears were streaming down his face by then, "She was reduced to that jackass's bitch, a slave to his whims and desires. She dropped out, turned down the job, and started having sex with anyone who paid her to, and her reward was sex with that man. She always came home beaten, bruised," he then turned his head to faced Rei, "You know what it's like, to have sex with multiple people. She always came home like that. I hated my sister for what she had become. Every time I looked into her eyes, I see nothing left of the sister I knew and loved. I see it, but she's so far gone that she'll never recover," he took a deep breathe and wiped the tears from his face as he concluded his story, "That's why I hate whores and prostitutes, because my sister became one, willingly. I never forgave my sister for it, and we didn't dare welcome her back in after the place shut down. So she left with that jackass, and we never saw her again."

"That must be painful, to see most of the girls here at our school who are whores, chose that life like your sister," Rei spoke quietly spoke, finally able to look at him, to see his face was stained in tears and his nose slightly red.

Shinji rubbed his nose as began to speak again, "It is, you have no idea how hard it is to suppress the memory when I first came to the city," his voice then changed from the bitterness he had against his sister to a soft calm voice, "But then I met you."

Rei looked at him curiously, "But how does that exempt me from your hatred? How does it work out that you can care for me, while you do not give a damn about others?"

Shinji smiled at her question, "It's simple. Every time I ask a girl, why, they would normally answer something like, "Because I love sex," or, "I'm in it for the money." I know that those who do it for money need it, but there are other quick fixes, other than selling your body for hormone driven men to have their way with," he closed the gap between the two of them as he rested his hands on her lap, "I helped you, because of your answer to me. Do you remember what it was?"

Rei scrunched up her face as she tried to remember the answer she gave him a few days ago, "I do not remember what I said to you."

Shinji smiled as he quoted her, "You said this, 'They found me and forced me to work for them unless I wanted to go back to Hiroshima. They told me it was worse there.' I figured you were scared out of your mind, so I sort of took pity, but it was your charm and personality, that drew me to you here," pointing to her heart, "You may be physically defiled, but unlike most women I've seen here, your soul is still pure, untouched by lust for sex, nor have you sold it in exchange for that way of life."

Rei greatly appreciated the words he spoke of as she gently kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you for your help, Shinji-kun. Actually, I know two other girls who are in the same problem as me."

Shinji's eyes had widened in surprise upon hearing Rei's words, "Are you sure? There are others who are in this business via blackmail and threats?"

Rei nodded her head, "My friends, Asuka and Hikari are in this as well, both of them threatened to go to the bigger houses, such as Kyoto and Hiroshima."

Shinji however smiled, "Actually the one in Kyoto closed down a year back, so that leaves Hiroshima as the next closest main house I suppose."

"Do you wish to help me, help them get out of that place?" Rei asked.

Shinji however shook his head, "No can do Rei-chan, it's out of my jurisdiction."

Rei raised an eyebrow, "What's that suppose to mean, out of your jurisdiction? Meaning you want them to suffer?"

"No it's not that Rei-chan. There's another group that's on the case here," he sternly responded.

"Another group, what is that suppose to mean?"

"Even now, I am an active Section 2 officer, on duty, especially now since I have the bodyguard unit watching us," Shinji began to explain, "So that means if I get involved in any activity that is not in my jurisdiction, such as a government operation to bust this branch house, I will get penalized by the government, and by my superior officers. Do you now understand why I cannot step in?" Rei reluctantly nodded her head in understanding.

Shinji softened his expression as he lifted her head up with his finger, "I know you want to help them, but we cannot actually step in. However, if you wish we can talk to them later. How does that sound?" Rei smiled as she leaned up and kissed his lips.

"That is acceptable Eva 01," Rei playfully replied.

Shinji let out a sigh, "What did I say about using that name? You want people who know of Section 2 to realize that I am Eva 01? Why do you think we use code names in the newspaper, and ensure our faces are blurred?"

"I know, I know Shinji-kun, but I am just playing," Rei mischievously replied. Shinji chuckled as he kissed Rei. His hands that have been resting on her lap snaked its way up as he wrapped his arms around her, causing her to stand up. Rei interned wrapped her arms around his waist as she kissed him back. They were like that for a while, before Shinji had a question that had been panging him.

"Rei-chan I understand if you do not want to answer this but," he bit his lips, as he tried to work out the words to his question, as Rei looked at him patiently, "I am wondering, what meaning does that tattoo have on you?"

Rei pondered for a moment deciding whether or not to answer the question, before coming to a decision, "It is only fair you know something about me. After all, you did tell me about your sister."

"Well you don't have to tell me because you feel obligated," Shinji quickly stated.

Rei however shook her head, "I do this because I've been meaning to tell you, I just never found the right time. I suppose now is as good as any time I suppose," she took a deep breathe before speaking, "This tattoo actually goes a bit farther back than 5 years. On my twelfth birthday, my father got me a session to get a tattoo of a dragon. It was to honour the fact was indeed born in the year of the dragon. When we went to the parlour, I backed out, because I was scared. I was only 12 at the time."

Shinji laughed amusingly as he imagined a 12 year old Rei running away from a tattoo parlour, "Well that's to be expected, after all, you were only 12. No one would be able to handle that kind of pain at that age."

"True enough," Rei agreed, as she continued, "Anyways, my father wouldn't let me live it down for a while. To shut him up, I agreed that when I was older, and at a time of my choosing, I would get the tattoo. I was planning on getting it for my 24th birthday, however three years later; my father was ill and was diagnosed with cancer. He was too far gone to be saved. It hurt me so much to see my father like that, especially since my mother had died giving birth to me." She leaned her head against Shinji's head as tears started to silently stream down her face.

Shinji wrapped an arm around her shoulder as his other hand stroked the back of her head, "Shh….Rei-chan, if it hurts, just stop," he spoke in a soothing voice.

She took a few breaths before speaking again, "It's alright Shinji-kun, I want to tell you," she then looked up as she continued to tell her story, "My father didn't have much time, and I wanted to give him something special before he died. So one day, I went to the same tattoo parlour my father and I went to before, and asked them to give me the tattoo of the dragon design my father wanted. Apparently, they were skilled acupuncturist so they numbed my body as they worked. Afterwards, I kept it from him until the day he died. I wanted me with the tattoo to be the last thing he saw before he died."

She started shaking uncontrollably as she tried to fight back the tears, "One night, the night he died, I was talking to him, when he said he wished he could've seen me with that tattoo. I told him that I had gotten it recently, and showed it to him. You should've seen the look on his face. He was so happy that moment, his last words were, 'My beautiful white dragon. Just like your mother was, you are indeed strong yet wise.' I cried so hard that night when he died that I hid this from everyone, until the night I was raped that my ex-boyfriend and the thugs saw my tattoo. You have no idea how hard it is to hide this. I tried to but failed, and so I was known as the White Dragon to every regular." She started to cry as she buried her head into his chest.

Shinji merely stood there as he held her closer, as he looked out into the distance, to see the sun was pretty high in the air. He looked at his watch was it read 11:00. He started to gently stroke the back of her hair again as he spoke soothing words, slightly rocking her side to side as she continued to cry. They stayed there for another 10 minutes until Rei had finally calmed down. When she finally pulled away from Shinji, his orange shirt was soaked in Rei's tears. He looked at Rei to see a few stray tears streaming down her face. He cupped her face with both hands as he rubbed the tears off her with his thumbs. He placed a gently kiss on her forehead before speaking.

"You're father's words are so true. To be able to withstand all this emotional pain, the sexual pain, and physical pain takes strength," his arms encircled Rei again as he continued, "You are the strongest person that I've ever met. Even my sister didn't have this kind of strength to resist her desires. Never let go of that strength, and you can survive anything."

Rei let herself melt in his arms as she stood there, resting her head against his shoulder, "Thank you Shinji-kun," she silently whispered.

They stayed there for a while longer before he broke the embrace, "Now, how about we meet with Asuka and Hikari and talk to them eh?" Rei simply nodded as they went back inside, with Shinji closing the door behind him. They quickly put on their shoes and went down the elevator. Upon leaving the building, walked out onto the small plaza in front of the apartment building, with a fountain in the middle, and there sitting on the fountain were three boys, all three of them wearing a wife beater and a pair of jeans. They made eye contact with Shinji and stood up and approached the two. Shinji instinctively stepped up and put his arm in front of Rei, ready to get her out of harm's way if needed, also aware that if needed, the Section 2 bodyguards would step in.

"So you're the bastard who took out Toji's elbow eh?" one of the thugs growled.

"And what's it to ya? Heck, why do you guys want to challenge me knowing I'll probably do something just as badly against you guys?" Shinji calmly replied.

"It's simple, we want the girl, plus, we're a lot stronger than Toji and his lot. So we don't have much to worry about." Shinji smirked as he knew the three were about to learn the hard way of his strength.

"Rei-chan," he spoke in a hushed voice, "When I tell you, run into the lobby, and wait for me. Watch if you wish, but stay out of harms way, understand?" Shinji could hear her quietly responding as he prepared to combat with the thugs.

They cracked their knuckles and charged when Shinji yelled, "NOW REI, RUN!" Rei immediately sprinted towards the door, whereas Shinji stormed forward, and jumped to his left, as one tried to punch him, while the other two tried to kick him. Shinji quickly round housed the one closes to him in the abdomen, sending him back in pain. Shinji immediately moved on as he kicked another on in the side of the knee causing him to buckle and he bent his knee in pain, only to have his face met by Shinji's knee, causing him to fall onto his back, clutching his face in pain.

The third one lunged at Shinji as he brought his knee down. Shinji looked up to see the attacker bring his fist back as he wounded up for his attack. As he released, Shinji used his left hand to redirect the punch as he smashed his fist into the side of the attackers head. He quickly nailed the attacker in his crown jewels, causing him to yell out horribly in pain as he doubled over in pain, clutching his preciousness. Shinji took the chance and rammed his knee into his abdomen, before kneeing him in the face, sending him flying back unconscious.

He turned his attention to the other two who had recovered, and were charging him. Shinji flipped back as he kicked them in the chins, flipping back as he hooked his feet on the shoulders of one of the attackers, dragging him down, slamming him into the cement face first as he ate dirt and felt the sting of the tiny rocks, gravel and sand that composed the cement. The other took the chance and attempt to nail Shinji who rolled as the fist met the painful cement. Shinji quickly got up, but then got down onto his hands and he propelled himself forward, smashing his foot into the knee of the attack, resulting in a loud crack.

The attacker hollered out in pain as fell back clutching his knee. Shinji however took it one step further, by grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, and chopping into the 'Vulcan neck pinch' area rendering the attacker unconscious. Shinji breathed out a sigh, as he looked up to see Asuka and Hikari.

Asuka was wearing black plants, a tank top and a brown jacket, with her hair in a ponytail, whereas Hikari, white sundress, her hair tied up in her usual. Shinji stood up and looked at them, seeing Asuka giving him thumbs up while Hikari gave him a rather disapproving look. Shinji simply stood there as he scratched the back of his head. However the awkwardness was abruptly ended as Shinji felt a pair of arms around his abdomen and a warm body pressed against his back.

"Glad that's over," Rei spoke, "At least Section 2 didn't need to show up this time."

Shinji smiled as he brought up one of his hands to hold Rei's entwined hands, "Too true, but what's worse was that they're off duty at the moment," he felt Rei's grip tightened, "Well all but one. He or she would call the squad, and they'd be here in no time flat should anything bad have happened to us during the fight." Rei eased on her grip, allowing Shinji to turn around.

"Don't you have something to say to these friends of ours?"

Rei nodded as Shinji released her, allowing her to approach our friends, "I told Shinji about our, 'predicament', and well…I was wondering if we could possibly give some insight into what it is like."

Asuka raised an eyebrow as Hikari shuddered, "Well I don't mind talking about it, but its Hikari here that might be uncomfortable. Why you ask though?"

"The thing is," he paused and looked around frantically for a moment, "Actually, Asuka, you mind coming with me for a moment?"

Asuka shrugged, "Sure, why not," she faced Rei, "Keep her company, and if you please, stay off the subject. We'll talk about it another day ok?"

Rei nodded her head, "Very well Asuka-chan." She watched Shinji and Asuka walk into the apartment building before she turned her attention towards Hikari again.

"I am sorry for bringing up the subject, Hikari-chan."

Hikari quickly waved her hand, "It's alright, Rei-chan, I know you only wanted to help us," she then pointed her thumb towards the fountain, "You wanna sit down for a bit? By the looks of it, they're going to be talking for a while." Rei turned around to see Shinji and Asuka, talking by a window in the lobby, both of them wore a serious expression.

"Hai," Rei replied, turning around to look at Hikari again, "I believe it would be a wise idea. But first, any chance we can get these lechers away from her before we do?"

"Leave that to us," a woman's voice suddenly stated from somewhere. Rei jumped and started to look around to see where the voice had come from.

"Over here!" Rei looked to her right, to see two Section Two officers revealing themselves from behind the row of trees that lined themselves at the edge of the plaza.

Rei recognized the speaker to be Misato, but remembering Shinji telling her not to address the officers by their name, she opted for addressing her rank, "Thank you very much, Captain." Misato nodded as she and the other officer walked up to the limp bodies, throwing them over their shoulders, and then walked away.

"What was that about?" Hikari inquired, raising her eyebrows.

"I can't really say much," Rei replied, as they walked towards the fountain, "Only that they are Shinji's bodyguards. I cannot reveal anymore than that without his permission."

"Okay…." Hikari stated before putting the matter aside, "So anyways, how's it been, living with Shinji?"

Rei smiled broadly, "Very nice. Despite the fact my, 'clients' keep showing up to my old room, apparently they think it is a joke and that I will come back. Living with Shinji-kun is more enjoyable."

Hikari giggled, "You'll never change your style of speaking will you?"

Rei raised an eyebrow, "What exactly do you mean by that, Hikari-chan?"

"You use rather objective words. Neutral words, words that explain what you mean, but they lack emotion. I bet you even talk in that manner with Shinji. What's the point with this style? I mean, you've got a hot boyfriend, he's keeping you safe from harm's way, what's the point with this façade?"

Rei's eyes widened in bewilderment, "What do you mean? Regardless, I talk this way. I do not use contractions often, nor do I express myself with those kinds of words. It is not me."

"Nani! But…I could've sworn I've seen you talk with contractions, and a bit more feeling, ever since you and Shinji got together."

"Really?" Rei asked, raising her eyebrows, pondering for a moment, "Perhaps he is affecting me more than I realize," she broke out a smile, "For once, I like this change."

Hikari let out a sign of exasperation, "There you go again, babbling in your abnormal style. Change your speech for crying out loud!"

"Patience my friend," Rei replied teasingly, "It takes time you know."

She sighed again, "That's a start."

"What is?"

She turned her head to face Rei and flashed a big smile, "You just teased me, and I don't think you have realized that."

"Have I? What exactly did I say?"

In the exact tone and manner, "Patience my friend, it takes time you know."

"Very funny, Hikari-chan." Hikari simply giggled in amusement at Rei's reaction.

"Anyways, what's it like to live with him?"

"Most enjoyable as I have stated before. He is kind, helps me with my school work and vice versa, he is an excellent cook, and I enjoy sleeping in the same bed with him."

Hikari's eyes suddenly widened in surprise, "You sleep in the same bed as him? Don't tell me you've had…"

"No," Rei firmly stated, "He neither desires it, nor will he force it upon me. We simply sleep in the same bed as we share each others warmth," she then looked down as she watched herself twiddle her thumbs, "Besides, after what happened to me I can never really look at sex the same way ever again. I do not wish to be hurt in that manner, nor do I ever want to go back to that life."

"No one deserves to live like that," a voice suddenly stated. Rei looked up to see Shinji and Asuka approaching them.

"Yeah well, once you're in, it's really hard to get away from it all," Asuka breathed out sadly.

"C'mon ladies, I'm guessing that you two have the day off if you are dressed in such nice clothing. C'mon, let's get outta here and hit the mall, what do you say?" Shinji asked, trying to cheer them up.

"Sure, why not. Better than moping all day," Hikari stated in a cheery tone.

"Works for me," Asuka stated, her mood completely changed, "What about you Rei-chan? You coming?"

Rei rose from her spot and nodded, "Of course Asuka-chan. Besides," she then wrapped her arms around Shinji's arm, "I do not wish to be alone." Everyone laughed at Rei's expression of affection for a moment before turning around and heading towards the mall.

**Sorry about the lateness, but I've been working on my story Inescapable Grasp of Eva, plus I've been working on a Christmas special for it. That plus I've lately been suffering a major case of writers block for this story. AND because of you, I have to make a completely new story line, so please, drop off some suggestions on what YOU guys would like to see in this story, because now, I'm fresh out.**


	5. Important Announcement

**Important Announcement**

**To loyal fans of: Wings of an Angel**

I shall be deleting this story soon. Reason being is that I am going to do a rewrite of the story. I know that a lot of you guys love what I have up right now, but I believe that I can make it even better for you guys. So therefore I will most likely delete it in June and begin revising and reworking the first few chapters.

The major reason behind the rework is the fact that the relationship between Shinji and Rei was extremely fast. The reason behind the speed was that I had intended for the story to only be 10 chapters long. However after the fact I let Inescapable Grasp of Eva Christmas Special take precedence, I dumped the project, and since then let it collect dust. I had planned for a much more dramatic build up, but now I can cool it and let the story and relationship build. As for how I plan to end this, will be completely from what I had originally intended. How I wanted to end it you guys will find out at the very end.

To those who want an exact date, expect the first chapter and prologue to be up during the first week of July. And also in consolation to those who have been reading this story since I started it, I shall be kind enough to let you at least preview what I have thus far. This should suffice, as it will act as my stories prologue. I hope that you enjoy the prologue, and I hope you shall be looking out for the rewrite, which will be under the same name when the first chapter is ready for submission.

And now let the prologue begin:

**Wings of an Angel**

**Prologue**

It was bright beautiful and sunny afternoon in the bright city of Kyoto. Everything was bright and pristine. Not a criminal in sight, not a thing out of place. Central of the city was the municipal park, the largest one amongst its neighbouring cities.

In that park children played, couples dated, and the old diligently watched the young ready to lead them a helping hand in anyway they could. It was a relatively quiet day despite the hustle and bustle of the city that surrounded the gentle park. Its evergreen trees, its sweet scented flowers, along with the laughter of children filled the park in so many ways that even the towering buildings couldn't shadow the gorgeous park.

On a bench, a young lady watched as her nearby twins played with other children in the sandbox. She couldn't help but smile at the life she had. She let out a contented sigh as she watched. As she watched she thought about her life and how it led up to this. She then pulled out a small book and pen from her bag and began writing.

_As I sit here and watch my children Asuka and Kaoru play, I can not help but think of the life I once had._

_Growing up I was fine. I for a time I had a father. My mother had died giving birth to me, but I was told that I was a striking image of the woman. I still have pictures of her prior to my birth. Many have said that I have her face, except for my husband who sees two different women. It was when I was 16 that my life changed._

_On my 16th birthday, my life was destroyed. The man that courted me before my husband took away my life. He destroyed everything I had when I lived in Hiroshima and so I had ran away. He took everything. All I had was what little dignity he did not destroy, my money, and a personal tattoo. I had to give up everything in order to escape from that city. My beauty, my small lineage, and I even almost lost my name. I found refuge in Tokyo-3._

_For a time I was able to build a new life, despite the fact I was on my own. I had enough money to last me for the year, and even more in my father's secret account which he had left for me. I have not dared touch it, not even today. To use it now would be an insult to his memory. However I am sure he would've wanted that money to be used for his family, so thus I hope to us it for my children's education, wherever they choose to go in the future._

_That life I had built was instantly shattered within a few months. I was found by the owner of a brothel which was a branch house of the main one that was situated in Hiroshima. It was then I had lost my life again under the disgusting servitude of men, to please them and fulfill their every wish and desire. It was a horrid life. I never wanted that life, but that was the only thing that kept me from and even more painful existence, and possibly death. It was the worth 4 years of my life, especially during my final years of high school. For a time, I thought that I had lost for my life forever._

_But that was changed when he came into my life. That was when my life truly began._


End file.
